Mocktropica
Poptropica is under new management, and it's falling apart at the seams! The newest Island isn't finished, the staff is nowhere to be found, and you can't take two steps without running into a game-breaking bug. Get ready to go behind the scenes for your most important adventure yet — because this time, you've got to save Poptropica itself! This island was released to members on December 19, 2013 and to everyone on January 16, 2014. Video Walkthrough The video walkthrough was done by Fierce Moon. Written Walkthrough To get started, run quickly to the left and speak with the woman standing outside the Poptropica HQ building. She’ll give you a little of the background of what’s going on. Then go inside, and speak with the guy in the lab coat and the big green sunglasses. He’ll go inside to speak with the focus group kids and then come back out. Then he’ll give you a piece of cake that his mother gave him. Hang onto this for later. Next, walk to the right and take the elevator to the second floor. Run to the left to speak with the safety inspector. Next, go up to the next floor to speak with the woman on the ad sales floor. She’ll show you the new annoying ads she’s planning for Poptropica. Yikes! Click on the ad to make it go away–it might take you a few tries to catch it as it floats around. Now that you’ve spoken with her, take the elevator up one more floor to speak with the writer. She’s standing next to the slot machine. Click on it to generate a random story idea. While you’re here, check out the two posters on the wall advertising fake upcoming island names: Tax Cut Island and Aqua Knights Island. That second one actually sounds pretty cool! When you’re done, take the elevator back down to the first floor. When you get back to the main floor, the woman you met outside will be standing there. She’ll explain that they keep the “development monkeys” locked downstairs in the basement. Click on the door and head down the stairs to find them. You’ll see two groups here: Design and Development. Click on each person at the tables to speak with them. Then click again on the blonde woman with glasses. She’ll give you the I.D. badges for three missing co-workers, which they need to complete their latest island. It looks like we’re on a quest to find those missing co-workers! But first, walk over to the computer on the development table and click on it. Then click on the icon for Island Maker Pro Home Edition. Then change the mood to Happy and then click on Save and Quit. Before you leave, click on the computer on the Design desk and you’ll see that there was a problem with the rendering for “MainStreet.” All you need to do is click Yes to resume and then save and quit. Now let’s head back upstairs. The guy with the green sunglasses is here and he’ll share with you the first of his many not-so-brilliant ideas. The first one is to add achievements to the game. You’ll earn your very first achievement: Achiever! (of course). Now head out the door and you’ll earn your second achievement: Doork. Walk a few steps to your left and you’ll see a kid with a pet. Talk to him and he’ll head to the cheese factory to find some food for his pet. Follow him by running to the right. Go past the University area until you get to the pasture with the cows. Notice that the cows are glitched and keep turning into blocky cows. The kid is here with his pet, which is multiplying after eating cheese. This knowledge will come in very handy later. For now, proceed to the right and enter Grunwald’s Cheese Factory. You’ll earn another achievement (Cheese Ball) as soon as you go inside. Jump up onto the shelves to get to the top floor, walk to the right and talk to the woman next to the conveyor belt. She is one of the missing Poptropica employees! But she doesn’t want to leave her new job at the cheese factory. She’ll give you a bag of cheese curds and you’ll earn yet another achievement, Squeak into the Mic. Leave the factory (we’ll be back later) and you guessed it–another achievement: Scene Stealer. Run to the left, past the university and the Poptropica HQ on Main Street. You’ll find the kid here with his pets. Open your backpack and click on the cheese curds to equip them. Walk a step to the left and press the spacebar to toss a cheese curd onto the ground. The pets will ump over to get the cheese curd and then the kid and the pets will run off to the left. Follow them to the edge of Mount Funshine. The safety inspector is here and won’t let you pass the deep canyon on the left. To get past him, toss another cheese curd into the canyon. The pets will follow it, then eat it and multiply until they fill up the entire canyon, making a bridge of fuzzy pets that you can safely cross. OK, moving along, from here just walk to the left and you’ll be at the base of Mount Funshine. In classic Poptropica fashion, you need to get to the top of the mountain by jumping up the cliffs while avoiding falling rocks. It’s pretty easy to do if you head straight up. You’ll find a bearded guy with a climbing axe standing next to a sign for the Jardine Juniper tree. Talk to him and he’ll walk away, leaving his climbing axe behind. Pick it up to put it in your backpack. Now jump down the side of the mountain and run to the right until you arrive at Main Street. You’ll be stopped by green sunglasses guy, who wants to tell you another terrible idea he has for Poptropica: virtual goods and coins. You’ll also earn yet another achievement in the game: Just Focus. Keep heading right and go inside the HQ. Head down to the basement and click on the computer on the Development desk. Change the time to Night and then save and quit. Head back up the stairs and go outside the HQ. Walk to the left and you’ll find a shady looking character standing under the blimp statue. He kind of looks like the same guy from Counterfeit Island, but with a different outfit on. He’ll give you some counterfeit Pop Coins. With the coins in your backpack, run to the right. The guy with the green sunglasses will stop you at the entrance to Ephraim University. Click on your backpack and use the counterfeit coins. He’ll let you go. Now head to the right and pass the university, going all the way back to Grunwald’s. Jump back up to the second floor and head over to the woman working near the conveyer belt. Use the pick axe on the machine to break it. Once it’s destroyed, she’ll agree to go back to Poptropica HQ and will take her employee badge. You’ll also earn the Curd Burglar achievement. You’ll be instantly transported back to the basement inside Poptropica HQ. One of the programmers will tell you that the Mountain rendering is almost complete. But there’s a problem and the development team needs Billy Jordan to fix it. You’re off to find him! (to be continued…)